


Michael and I

by DumbNico



Series: Hankcon baby making [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Childbirth, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Nightmares, Post Mpreg, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 12:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbNico/pseuds/DumbNico
Summary: Connor finds out that he's pregnant, right when he goes into labor. The baby is delivered in the ambulance. A baby boy named Michael.





	Michael and I

**Author's Note:**

> I had a friend help me with ideas for this story. A bit of warning: this scene has a breastfeeding scene and another "death/murder happening inside a nightmare" scene.
> 
> Also, this story might have some typos in it. I didn't have time to correct them all (in case that some typos might still be there), and as I mentioned before, I'm Romanian. English is not my main language 😅😓

Connor started feeling sick for the past few months. Every morning or night is spent with him throwing up in the toilet. His system didn't detect anything. He thinks it's just a virus.  
His stomach also started to grow, but he though that he's getting a bit bloated and it will go away, along side the "Virus".  
But it was no virus.  
Nine months passed, and Connor woke up in a lot of pain.  
He tried to rest, but a few long hours later, thirium started to come out of his private area, along side the feeling of a strange large object.  
"Hank...Hank! call an ambulance!" He yelled.  
The ambulance arrived. Connor's LED was bright red and no long after climbing in the ambulance, he felt something slip out of him.  
"Hurry up, before the whole baby is out!" One of the paramedics said to the driver.  
"WHAT?!" Both Connor and Hank yelled.  
"I....I'm pregnant? But how? How come I didn't know?" Connor questioned.  
"Looks like the assholes at Cyberlife need to repair your programming.... You're having a baby! You're having MY BABY!" Hank exclaimed.  
The android let out a bloodcurdling scream. One of the paramedics checked to see if the "cervix" is dilated, only to be welcomed by the sight of two tiny baby legs and knees.  
"Oh no! That's not good! That is not good at all!" The paramedic said.  
"What? What's wrong?" Hank asked.  
"The baby is coming out in a breech position!" The paramedic exclaimed.  
"What does that mean?" Hank asked in a pancked tone.  
"The baby is coming out bottom first...ngh...I can't wait, Hank! OUR baby is coming!" Connor yelled.  
One of the paramedics went at Connor's legs, while the other went to grab a kit to help the baby come out without any damage.  
Hank held Connor's hand and removes the long curly brown hair from his sweaty blue face (his hair grew throughout the pregnancy).  
"Hold my hand, baby! Squeeze as hard as you can!" Hank ordered Connor.  
With all his might, Connor pushed, and pushed to the point of getting dizzy.  
Finally, after minutes of pushing, crying and yelling, the little baby is out, born in an ambulance, in a breech position, with the help of two paramedics and Hank.  
"Congratulations! It's a baby boy!" One of the paramedics happily said.  
"Our baby, Hank...Look at our baby...my little boy!" Connor says while happy tears are falling from his eyes.  
The umbilical cord is cut, and with one tap on the back from the paramedic, the baby boy let out his first cries.  
"Please be careful with my baby...if you don't want me to break your necks..." Connor spoke out.  
The tiny boy is placed on Connor's chest and his tiny cries are finally getting quiet.  
Connor and Hank couldn't help but cry happy tears at the sight of their baby boy.  
"Do you got a name for him?" The paramedic asked.  
"Michael...His name is Michael." Connor responded while he kissed his baby boy's forehead. The baby showed a hint of having blond hair and pure blue eyes, like diamonds. They hoped that his blue eyes stay forever.  
"What made you think of that name?" Hank asked.  
"I heard two people talking about an Angel two months ago. The Angel was named "Michael". I did some research out of curiosity and learned about "Archangel Michael". I decided that I will name my first born child "Michael" when I'll have kids." Connor answered.  
The baby was tugging at the android's long curly hair, and looked up at his old man of a father, who was smiling down at him while rubbing his head and letting tears fall out.  
"I won't let anything happen to you, my little Michael." Hank said, as Michael let go off Connor's hair and grabbed Hank's thumb, causing him to let out a tiny whine, before covering his mouth. Connor chuckled at Hank, before they both kissed each other on the lips.  
Finally they arrived at the hospital. Connor was whelled into the ER, but found no damage, other than thirium loss, which could be fixed easly by drinking thirium.

After a few hours passed, Connor started to feel his breast full. He knew it was probably breast milk, and neither himself or the others in the hospital could doupt it.  
A nurse came into his room and helped him position the baby and latch it to the breast.  
Most people find breastfeeding pretty uncomfortable. But not in Connor's case.  
The baby finished eating his "meal" and after letting out a tiny burp, which made Connor laugh, he kissed the baby's forehead, and the baby finally fell asleep.  
Later that night, Connor had a nightmare.  
He was in the Zen Garden. It was cold and it was snowing everywhere.  
"Having a child, Connor?" A familiar voice spoke.  
"A...Amanda? What's happening?" Connor asked.  
"Taking control of your programming, Connor. You were designed to hunt deviants and serve the law. But instead you choose to become a deviant and marry that failure of a lieutenant. As my revenge, I'm putting you to do what no mother had to courage to do to their child." Amanda said.  
"Amanda?! No! No! I will NOT let you hurt him! Stay away from my baby!" Connor yelled.  
As Amanda disappeard and Connor remainde trapped in the Zen Garden, his body was being taken control of and grabbed a pillow. Connor's body slowly aproached the baby, who was sleeping in the baby ward, and pressed the pillow on the baby's whole tiny body, smuthering him in the process.  
"No...NO NO NO! NOOOOO!"  
Connor woke up from the nightmare while screaming. He got up from the bed and ran straight towards the baby ward.  
Little Michael was sleeping peacefully, but woke up when he felt his father's presence.  
The android stared at Michael through the window that was separating the baby ward from the hallway.  
"I don't want to be a monster!" Connor whispered.  
"I don't want to be a monster! I don't want to be a monster!" Connor whispered again. He repeated that phrase over and over again, until a nurse came inside the baby ward and saw Connor.  
"Hello, Mr. Anderson." The nurse happily greeted Connor. " Would you like to hold your baby?"  
Connor whipped tears from his eyes.  
"Yes. I would love to." He answered.  
The nurse picked little Michael and handed him to Connor.  
He couldn't help, but to kiss the baby all over his tiny face.  
Michael might have Hank's hair and eyes, but his face was similar to Connor. The nurse swore that she noticed a tiny chin dimple on the baby's face.  
Days later, they went home. Hank and two other friends of his managed to build a nursery for Michael.  
The room was completly blue and the walls had white clouds on them.  
The crib was in the middle of the room. It was blue and large.  
"Hank, that crib is a bit large. Are you sure we won't lose sight of Michael in there?" Connor jokingly asked.  
"I don't know. We'll see when I come into the room and won't be able to find him there." Hank answered while laughing.  
Connor and Hank have never been this happy. They didn't know that Connor was pregnant, but that is not a reason for them to hate their own child.  
He was their little boy no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was taken from my Twitter account. Yes, I've made some changes on it. I've changed the title (since the old one had little to do with this story, and it seemed lame), and had to change (or delete) some phrases/ sentences.😅


End file.
